Quest Bed
The Quest Bed allows a Sburb player who has reached the top of their echeladder to continue leveling up by advancing through the god tiers. Each player has a Quest Bed on their planet as well as a backup Sacrificial Slab in the core of the moon of Derse or Prospit (depending on which planet they dream on). Quest beds have also been found on Skaia, though no players have been known to actually die on them. Their purpose appears to be for the dream self to appear on during normal ascension via planet quest bed, although it's unclear how this would work in a dead session. The trolls' session had rather than beds and Caliborn had a Quest Sarswapagus , though the idea behind it remains the same. Planet Quest Beds John, Jade and Dave's beds have been seen on their respective planets, and Rose presumably has a Quest Bed on her planet as well. For humans these Quest Beds are bed shaped stone structures marked with the symbol of the player's Aspect, adorned with a small pillar on each corner. The troll's Quest Cocoons appear as large stone cocoons with a circular slab on the inside, which displays the player's aspect symbol. The aspect symbol can also be seen in a glowing phenomenon the locals call "The Glow Shape" hovering over the bed/cocoon. lying in her Quest Cocoon.]] If a player dies on their Quest Bed, or is placed on their Quest Bed after death, they are revived and ascend to god tier status, the revived self containing the consciousness of both the dream self and the regular self. Vriska seemed to have the impression she had to physically die in her Quest Cocoon to attain the god tiers. This idea has been proven wrong by Jade being placed on her Quest Bed by Bec Noir and still gaining hers. However, a dead player has to be placed on their quest bed before their dream self dies due to reflecting the real selves injuries, so Vriska may have simply been concerned about making it to her Quest Cocoon before her dream self dies. This process was seen in both Vriska's and John's case, as their dream selves started bleeding shortly before reaching god tier status. The resurrected god tier self is free from any of these injuries. The dream selves themselves apparently are teleported to their Quest Bed on Skaia when the real self dies on the one on their planet. John's dream body disappears as a whole when he is awake, and is shown on the Skaian Quest Bed when his real self dies. Vriska on the other hand was awake on Prospit the entire time, and when her real self died from blood loss, her dream self faded from Prospit, apparently to appear on her Skaian Quest Cocoon. Jade merged with Jadesprite when she attained it, as her dream self was a part of Jadesprite. Jadesprite was, however, not teleported to a Skaian Quest bed, presumably since she was her own sentient being at the time. Sacrificial Slabs lying on her Sacrificial Slab.]] Sacrificial Slabs are similar objects to Quest Beds that exist within the cores of the moons of Prospit and Derse. They serve as a backup method of ascension should a player lose their dream self or be kiss-revived as their dream self, or if ascending on the Battlefield is impossible either due to it being destroyed or being undeveloped such as in a void session. Aradia reached god tier after the trolls completed their session of Sgrub. Aradia's dream self was in the core of Derse the entire time, sleeping in a crypt that served as her Quest Cocoon. She was a special case since she died before the session started. After her dream self was killed by Jack Noir, Aradiabot exploded, and her dream self revived. While being placed in Derse's crypt was a special case, the existence of a second quest bed is not. Both Prospit and Derse contain a set of separate Quest Beds, called Sacrificial Slabs by Calliope, for their respective dreamers within their moons. Compared to Planet Quest Beds these are mere slabs of stone, as suggested by their name, and are once again adorned with the aspect symbol of the player. They are rectangular for humans and round for trolls, mirroring the resting surface of the Planet Quest beds/cocoons. Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider discovered these Sacrificial Slabs, and were able to ascend by dying on them. After their Trickster hijinks, Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake ascend to god tier as well on their sacrificial slabs. This method of ascension does not result in a teleportation to Skaia. Aradia emerged from the exploded Derse. Dave and Rose emerged from the Green Sun an undefined time after its creation, indicating that they started at its core. Trivia *If his conversation with Nannasprite is anything to go by, fedorafreak . *Quest Cocoons apparently upon the player's ascent. *The only three players that have been seen ascending via Quest Beds/Cocoons (John, Jade, and Vriska) are all Prospit dreamers. *It is shown that Sacrifical Slabs mirror the shape of Quest Beds; while the humans have rectangular Quest Beds and rectangular Sacrifical Slabs, though the trolls have round Quest Cocoons and round Sacrifical Slabs. Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Weird Plot Shit